Green Card: Gaara's answer
by HimeFlye
Summary: Both her brothers nodded without actually hearing her. They were each intently looking at their cards.


**Disclaimer: **'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

**Author notes:** My sister and I came up with this idea while playing 'Apples to Apples' with our neighbors. Essentially this is the sand sibs having a game night shortly after the chunin exams,.They are still learning how to be a family; and Gaara is still learning about that thing called bonds, and what they mean to him.

Thank you to my little sis for the title, and AuthorSwimmerPoet for the editing help. Any mistakes are probably me undoing what she fixed, after she fixed it.

**P.S.**Before anyone complains about it in the comments, let me ask you one question. If Gaara killed his uncle, lets say at age six-ish. And that is part of the reason he becomes the killer psychopath he is. . . After that, who in their right mind would be willing to teach him how to read? They would all be sand coffined in the first five minuets. Just my thoughts.

**Green Card: Gaara's answer**

Both her brothers nodded without actually hearing her. They were each intently looking at their cards. Gaara lay two of his face down behind him and drew two others, a rule Temari had created to adapt to Gaara's low reading ability. Matsuri didn't ask about it, but looked at her cards somberly. Temari glanced at Baki, who looked collected and controlled.

"Alright." Temari said. "Everyone ready?" She drew the first card from the green deck. "Now remember. I'll say a word and you guys pick a card from your hand that you think best matches it. It has to be from your hand and it better be good."

"We know that Temari, you told us. Go." Kankuro prodded. Temari rolled her eyes at him, then read the first card. "Amazing. Definition - great surprise or sudden wonder. To affect with great wonder. brilliant, or awe inspiring."

"That's what it means?" Kankuro frowned.

"Just lay down your card Kankuro," Temari said.

Everyone looked at their hands, Kankuro laid a red card next to Temari's knee on the floor. Next (blushing horribly,) Matsuri added her's to the growing pile. Baki and Gaara both took a little longer to decide, but finally, all four cards were in Temari's hand. "Shut your eyes you cheaters." She hid the cards behind her back to shuffle, glaring at the others. Even Matsuri, as inexperienced a ninja as she was, was skilled enough to keep track of each and every card as it was laid down, then remixed. _'Stupid, cheap civilian games.'_ Temari thought to herself. She shut her own eyes, but she could still tell where each and every card was by memory. Finally she gave up and flipped over the first card, the one that was Kankuro's. "Amazing. 'Popsicle' . . . Really?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Popsicle?" Matsuri asked.

"Ya." Kankuro said with annoyance, "Popsicle. Anyone got a problem with that?"

She still looked confused.

"You have never had a Popsicle have you," Temari said.

Matsuri blushed again and nodded, "We don't have money for those kinds of things at the shelter."

"Remind me tomorrow," Gaara said, "We will get you one."

She blushed again.

Gaara nodded to Temari to go to the next card, as he was getting bored and impatient. Temari flipped over the next one. "Amazing. 'Teacher'."

.

.

.

They were on, decisively, the last round. Each person had two points for getting their card chosen by the judge, each person except Temari, so she was voted as final judge for the winning round. "Last one." Temari reminded, holding the card between her fingers. "And I will only pick my favorite."

"Hurry up!" Kankuro demanded.

"Alright, Hold on, Hold on. . ." She flipped the card and laid it on the floor before them. "Useless," she read, "Being or having no benefit, invaluable, futile, worthless, unimportant."

Everyone paused, thinking carefully. This would determine the winner. Temari shut her eyes as everyone laid down their word choices. She still knew who's was who's by sound. Matsuri, beside her, moved first. Kankuro slapped his card down defiantly, Baki moved beside Temari, only slightly, sticking his card between the other two, and Gaara silently slid his across the floor.

Temari opened her eyes, shuffled the small pile of cards, then laid them all out in front of her, reading the first one. "Useless." she repeated. "Clothing." She grinned, "Pervert," she hissed quietly, giving Matsuri a nudge. The young girl blushed bright red, "It was the only good card I had!"

"Pretty good." Temari said, "I like it already." She scooted the card to her side, reading the next one.. "'Food.' liar." she tossed it aside, going on to the next one, "'Women.' You suck." This one too got thrown behind her shoulder.

the last one. "love."

.

.

.

There was a long pause. Temari checked the green card again. _~useless.~ _ She held the last card in her hand. "Gaara?"

He looked up at her, she knew it was his, and so did everyone else. That's what happened when you played card games with a group of ninja. Only Matsuri seemed confused by his choice. "That's so sad. . ." she whispered.

Gaara looked down in aggravation, "Just choose a dumb card Temari."

Temari looked at the others, then she set down the 'useless' definition and drew from the green deck. She had to draw twice before finding the card she wanted. "Necessary." she read, "Essential, all important. Needed, indispensable." She handed Gaara his card back, along with the new point card. "You win Gaara." She smiled. "But Matsuri gets the point for 'useless'. That means you both owe the rest of us dinner."


End file.
